Darcy Rattmann
Darcy Rattmann is the daughter of the never seen but very important scientist, Doug Rattmann. Personality Darcy is a very smart girl and prides herself on this greatly. She sees her mind as her greatest asset and displays her mental prowess whenever possible, be it by using a large vocabulary or mentioning scientific facts when the topic allows it. Unfortunately, she can also be a bit condescending to those she doesn't see as her intellectual equals. Because of this, she doesn't admit to being wrong often. Stubborn as a mule, she believes that her opinion is always the correct one, even when it's slightly... delusional. Getting her to admit that she was incorrect is a hard task. She has a tendency to be sort of sarcastic when speaking to others and somewhat cynical. Usually she sounds rather bitter and pessimistic, expecting the worst outcomes and doing the necessary things to prepare for it. While she is a bit introverted, she believes she has the potential to be more than her destiny entails. Not just some deranged quotes on the wall or faint voice clips, but a visible, tangible character. She's not asking for protagonist status, but she'd like to be something along the lines of a quest giver or unlockable character. Alas, this probably won't happen. Darcy doesn't like the idea being minor. Since many people only know who she is because of the whole 'cake is a lie' line and nothing more, she is a bit annoyed when that is brought up. She feels entitled to more respect, since her dad did more than just scribble on walls, practically setting the entire game in motion. She doesn't get it most of the time, being greeted in the halls with shouts about baked goods. This makes her rather angry. Not many things anger the usually calm Darcy, but she has a few pet peeves that really set her off: mentioning lies about cake or, even worse, calling her crazy. Darcy has inherited a bit of her dad's condition, though not as severe. She has some of the same symptoms as her father, including mumbling to herself about nonsensical things, intense paranoia, disorganization and a strange habit of compulsively drawing. She takes notes almost obsessively on any surface she can find. Usually she draws on paper, but when none is handy, she'll settle for desks, furniture, tables, walls (she seems to have a special fondness for walls) and sometimes even her own clothing and flesh. She doesn't take kindly to people pointing out when she does these things. She's trying to cope and others making fun of it does not help at all. She doesn't put her trust in many people, so if you've earned her respect, consider it an honor. Especially if you're a robot. Robots and her usually don't get along. Most of the Portal gang are exceptions to this rule, but a robot's a robot. If you manage to become her friend, getting past her quirky know-it-all demeanor, you'll find that Darcy is a very loyal friend and is great at helping with problems. Physical Appearance Darcy is a tall, thin girl of Caucasian descent, with a few freckles dusting her cheeks. She has long fingers that always appear to be twitching and fiddling with things. She has straight, albeit unkempt, dark brown hair that falls to about her mid-back. Her eyes are wide and have dark brown irises. She tends to look sleep-deprived a lot, with dark shadows under them. She wears a pair of cat-eye glasses with a slight crack in the left lens. She is never seen without her long, once white (though grayed after years of tough love) lab coat, which she wears over brown slacks, covered in pen marks, and a blue button-down shirt. Her shoes are black Chuck Taylors with orange laces on the right shoe and blue laces on the left. She wears an orange pendant with a charm that looks like a companion cube with angelic wings. When asked about it, she'll clutch it close to her heart and say something along the lines of, "It's precious... it represents preservation, friendship... the loss of those we couldn't save... I'd prefer not to talk about this." She always has a bottle of Ziaprazidone pills in her pocket and a black permanent marker behind one of her ears. Relationships Family Doug and his daughter have a good relationship. He's very proud of her for being so independent and smart. The two of them get along well, though Doug prefers her to be a bit more low-key. He's not super keen on her wanting to be more than a backgrounder, but tries to respect her decisions. He also appears to be very overprotective, hence Darcy's sheltered lifestyle. Friends She isn't usually a 'friends' person, considering that crowds freak her out and that she spent most of her life in solitude. Still, she's relatively okay with most people in the Valve Games crew. She hangs out with them from time to time, though she doesn't trust many of the robots in the crew, specifically GLaDOS's little girl. Can you blame her, though? Her roommate, EPP, though a robot, is on decent terms with her. Darcy finds her somewhat irritating and can be a bit dismissive of her, but finds her to be refreshingly innocent and optimistic and is good for a laugh. EPP absolutely adores Darcy, but then again, EPP likes a lot of people. The two of them are also lab partners in science. Pet Darcy owns a pet crow named Hermes. She prefers his company to that of other humans (or robots, or just sentient beings in general) due to the fact that he'd never try to stab her. She thinks he's very cute and can be helpful at times. He's very good at delivering messages, playing carrier pigeon and generally shooing away those who aren't welcome. Romance Darcy doesn't trust most people. Darcy doesn't like most people. Ergo, Darcy doesn't date. She's not quite 'married to science', but she prefers schoolwork to romance any day of the week. Noteworthy Quotes "I'd rather not." - Darcy, to Calliope Johnson, on fixing TED's voice. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “There was this cut line, once. Implying it was Wheatley who triggered the neurotoxin one fateful night. Not GLaDOS. Food for thought.” - Darcy, to Calliope. (Somewhere Else Entirely) "Excuse me? I do a lot of very important work behind the scenes, thanks. I don’t know what happened with Ambros, but I can tell you that it’s not going to happen to me.” - Darcy defends herself and her importance. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “You're greediness is appreciated. But really, just because you need us is no reason to get all sappy. Besides, worst comes to worst, we’ll just end up exiled to the Parable anyway.” - Darcy being cynical. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “...Look, I don’t know who cares enough about Gregory to end him, alright? Syringe says it’s Magnilde, and I’m inclined to believe that. It wasn’t me who died, so why should I care?” - Darcy's stance on the current development. (Guilty Party) “What, you’re pigeonholing me now? That isn’t fair. Just because you’re from a kids game and get death immunity or something does not mean--” - Darcy to Vanessa Foxglove, about her possible death. (Guilty Party) “...Uh, this I know--She didn’t really like his dabbling in poison. She kinda wanted that stuff for herself but...Come on. I don’t get it. I never even heard of Puppeteer before he showed up, and everyone could see he was yellow-bellied to begin with...I don’t get it. So I’m not bothering trying to get it. As long as it isn’t me. As long as it isn’t me.” - Darcy talking about Gregory. (Guilty Party) “Student or teacher? Teacher, Mr. Bonaparte, no contest. But student...Heh...You know that slime girl in science class?” - Darcy's opinion on who will disappear next. (Guilty Party) “Yeah, her. She’s an absolute goner. Mark my words.” - Darcy, talking about The Game Glitch. (Guilty Party) Trivia *Most Portal fans (specifically those who know a great deal about Caroline) should know where the quote 'married to science' comes from. *Darcy's pendant is shaped like a doodle from one of Rattmann's dens in a test chamber. It also resembles a Portal 2 achievement on Steam, 'Preservation Of Mass', hence her cryptic ramblings. *Another, much more obvious, companion cube reference is found in her remarks on her pet crow: 'he'd never threaten to stab you' is what GLaDOS tells Chell about her new companion when she first receives it. *Speaking of crows, they are a reoccurring motif in Portal 2, hence why Darcy has one. He's named after the Greek God of messengers, who has winged sandals. And Greek Gods, especially those pecked by birds, are also referenced in Portal 2... Hmmm... *You use the right mouse button to shoot an orange portal and the left to shoot a blue in the PC version of Portal. And what sides are her different coloured shoelaces on? Yes, the corresponding sides. *The in-universe explanation for Darcy's existence is that due to Doug's growing paranoia, Darcy wasn't taken to Take Your Daughter To Work Day. She's grateful for this, considering that she'd like to live past eight years old. *Darcy's quote paraphrases a line in the comic 'Lab Rat', which stars Doug Rattmann: "Another mural to mark the occasion." *I dunno, I always felt that Rattmann deserved a bigger role in Portal, considering that he really set Chell's life in motion by making her Test Subject #1. Darcy kind of embodies that state of mind. *Because Missy can't unhear her voice, Kristi Friday is Darcy's tentative voice model. Friday does the voice of Scarlett on Total Drama and, while Darcy is no where as evil as her, they do share many similarities. Scarlett is rather smart, can be sarcastic and condescending to those who aren't as intelligent and dislikes being called a sidekick (similar to how Darcy hates being a minor character.) Gallery Darcy.png|Darcy's basic (which I'll do a better version of later) Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal Category:Girl Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Valve Category:Females Category:Missy's Peeps